¿me ayudas,Manny?
by Manchita Purple-Blue
Summary: Frida tiene algunos "problemitas" para descubrirse mejor, y Manny se encargará de que lo haga... (mi primer fic Clasificado M. no tengo mucha experiencia pero kiero probar nuevos temas. NO LO VEAS SI NO TIENES EDAD PARA HACERLO!)
1. ¿me ayudas, Manny?

_**hola! no se... pero esta sera mi 1a historia q marcare con "M"... no es para todo mundo ok.. asi q si eres de mayor de ded quedate... pero si no.. t lo advierto... VETE! no kieor problemas despues ok! q conste!**_

_**Nota: El tigre no me pertenece, ni sikiera si invento un personaje aki, ya que este cartoon es de Sandra Equihua y d jorge Gutierrez ok...! :D**_

_**pero bueno... demosle!** _

* * *

cap. 1

**"¿Me ayudas, Manny?"**

Frida se preocupaba porque a sus 17 años jamás había experimentado nada de lo que sus amigas comentaban de lo que hacían con sus "parejas", aunque ella sabía muy bien que aun no era la edad correcta para pensar en esto, las presiones de las historias y conversaciones con sus amigas eran bastas; ella estaba saliendo desde hacía años con Rubén, con el que Manny raras veces se llevaba bien desde que se convirtió en el nuevo novio de Frida.

Rubén y su familia viven en una casa adosada que sus padres tienen a las afueras de la Ciudad Milagro, y casi siempre está solo porque su padre y su madre trabajaban en un hospital y los turnos que llevan apenas los hacen coincidir a los cuatro bajo el mismo techo.

Frida, para su edad, ya era una joven muy hermosa, su excelente físico y sus ojos azul profundo atraían las miradas de la mayoría de chicos del lugar.

Ella ya no sabía qué hacer porque cada vez que hablaba con sus amigas, tenía que fingir sus historias. Ella que no tenía ni idea de cómo era en realidad las falsedades que decían, o que se sentía… ni siquiera sabía con exactitud nada de "esos" temas. Ella y Rubén tenían una relación muy simple, que en realidad se había enfriado mucho… ya no se veían muy seguido y él parecía haber perdido todo el interés en ella…

Un día después de haberlo cortado con Rubén y no sentir nada empezó a preocuparse por si era frígida en sus relaciones o si no había conocido aun lo que era el amor después de los miles "te amo" que le mandaba a su ahora ex novio Rubén… así que fue a preguntarle a su mejor amigo, Manny, sobre ello.

Llegó a la casa de Manny, él como siempre la invitó a pasar a su habitación; Cuando ella entro en la habitación estaba como siempre, todo desordenado, ropa, apuntes, libros… todo andaba repartido entre la mesa del escritorio y el suelo.

-_Manny…-_le decía en tono apagado…

-_¡Hey!, papá y granpapi hoy no vendrán a casa, hubo un asunto al otro lado de la ciudad que al parecer les tomará mucho tiempo… pero podemos pedir una pizza o comida china si quieres.._.-le preguntó…

Pasó un buen rato… comieron y vieron un poco de televisión…

* * *

**ta da! kiero probar de todo un poco.. asi q este 1er cap no lo hare tan fuerte... ya q se q mas d una persona q esta leyendo esto es menor d edad... le doi tiempo para q se vaya ok... xD**


	2. Cuéntame

_**heeeey! q tal? sigue leyendo xD**_

_**Nota: el disclaimer ya no lo pondre xq es mas q obvio q los personajes no son mios xD**_

* * *

cap. 2

**"cuentame"**

_-¿te quedaras a dormir esta noche?-_ le preguntó felizmente su mejor amigo.

_-claro, haremos otra gran pijamada-_le contestó Frida ya con el ánimo mas levantado.

Frida no se atrevía a preguntarle a Manny sobre temas de "romances", pero era el único al que se atrevía a recurrir, porque sus amigas no la entenderían, y menos si descubrirían sus mentiras y bueno, con sus padres no había hablado nunca de temas tan personales y no iba a empezar ahora.

_-Manny, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Claro, ya sabes que me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras. –_Respondió el moreno.

_-Verás, es que es sobre…_

_-¿Rubén? –_le ayudo él a completar la frase.

_-¿Cómo sabías?-_le dijo intrigada.

_-Jajaja porque te conozco más que nadie, y además porque te has puesto muuuy_ roja-decia burlándose de Frida- _y bueno supongo que es un tema que ya sabemos, no?_

-ya lo sabes?!

-_Sí, verás… cuando una chica y un chico terminan… es normal que-_

_-Un momento-_ le interrumpió ella- no es eso…

_-¿no era eso?_-se preguntó

_-no… bueno, verás, es más personal… es que… es algo… mas intimo -_decía cabizbaja y penada.

_-mmm… no sé si me va a gustar saber que hacen mi amiga y su novio cuando están juntos, entiende que no es algo de lo que a uno le gustaría saber_-le respondió con su brazo tras la cabeza..

_-¿Crees que a mí me apetece contártelo?_-le contestó

_-Bueno, supongo que si has venido a hablar de…emmm…. "eso", es porque algo no salió bien _–le decía preocupado-_ A ver siéntate aquí en la cama conmigo._

_-Verás, creo que soy… frígida-_ Frida estaba muy colorada tras esa afirmación, y cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta de Manny

_-tú… y él… alguna vez hicieron…?_ -preguntó esperando una respuesta

-_no_.-respondía sin verlo a los ojos…-_él varias veces me preguntaba si quería, pero… tuve miedo. Aunque mas de una vez estuvimos a punto de hacerlo._

_-A ver, si jamás lo hicieron…-_le dijo él tomándola de la barbilla para verla a la cara-_¿Por qué crees entonces que eres frígida?_

_-Es que cuando Rubén y yo estábamos apunto de... veras… yo… esto… no sentía nada… no disfrutaba._

_-Vaya ¿Y eso?, creí que amabas a ese tonto_-le decía en un tono intrigado y burlón al ver los ojos vidriosos de su amiga.

_-No lo sé._

_-¿Quieres aun a Rubén?-_ le dijo él muy serio

_-Claro que aun lo quiero… creo._

_-Huy… acabar con un "creo" no es la mejor manera de afirmarlo ¿No crees?_-trataba de animarla.

_-Es que ya no lo sé, yo pensaba que… cuando lo hacías con alguien a quien querías, lo demás venia solo pero con Rubén no pasaba nada… ¿entiendes? –_le dijo Frida entre lagrimas.

_-Shhh, tranquila, vamos a ver ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_le decía seriamente

_-Sí, claro._

_-En quien piensas cuando… tu sabes… estas a punto de..._-Manny no termino si pregunta ya que al parecer Frida captó de inmediato.

-_¿Qué?_- le dijo Frida, como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta

_-tú me entiendes, no te hagas la loca, ¿En quién piensas?_

_-Es que yo… veras… yo nunca…_

_-¿nunca te has tocado?_

_-Eso no es una pregunta-_le dijo avergonzada.

_-Claro, porque no lo era si tú me lo afirmas así al no querer contestar_- Manny se salió con la suya-_¿Y eso que nunca te has emmm… "tocado"?_

_-No sé, una vez quise hacerlo luego de que escuche a mis amigas que ya habían sentido placer al hacerlo, pero… me parecía muy desconocido para mí ya que jamás sentí nada de eso por parte de Rubén._

_-¿Pero cómo querías que alguien te diera placer, si tú misma no sabes qué es?_

_-Bueno, la verdad... yo… esperaba descubrirlo._-le dijo nerviosa- _tu lo descubriste la primera vez que lo hiciste, ¿no?_

_-si si lo hice, pero eso fue diferente… verás… Zoe sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba, y bueno, so-solo traté de perfeccionarle el momento_-decía aun más nervioso que Frida.

_-entonces, dices que… así me conocería mejor yo misma?_

_-no, yo dije que así sabrías que es lo que te gusta y no estarías tan insegura de probar algo nuevo.-l_e contestó_-pero, ¿estás segura de que no es muy pronto para que lo hagas con alguien?_

_-la verdad no lo sé… muchas de mis amigas ya no son viergenes, y la verdad he inventados miles de cosas para que crean que no lo soy._

_-si tu virginidad es una de las cosas mas preciosas que tienes, ¿Por qué lo ocupan como un juego?-_ le preguntó Manny.

_-oye, tu ya no eres virgen y ni siquiera te preocupó!_-le respondió Frida.

-_¡es diferente! Tu eres… una niña!_ –le dijo.

_-Zoe también lo era! Y te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien le quitó su virginidad!-_le reprochó-_¿Cuál es la diferencia ahí?_

_-la diferencia es… que fue ella la que me incitó a hacerlo…-_decía mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su cama y cerró sus ojos-_ yo…yo no quería… yo… quería que ese momento fuera especialmente con… alguien._

_-Manny… lo siento, yo todo este tiempo pensé que tú Fuiste…que tú…lo habías hecho con Zoe para desquitarte…_

* * *

**ok... aki esta mi 2o cap...algunos dirán q xq tan rapido si siempre me tardo un milenio en subir las cosas? bueno, la vdd este ya lo tenia.. pero me daba cosa subirlo... jeje... pero me decidi a hacerlo.. aora... a continuarlo se ha dicho! xD  
**


	3. ayuda inesperada

_**buee... niños... ya vayan saliendo d aki xD no deben leerlo...  
**_

* * *

cap. 3

**"ayuda inesperada"**

_-sabes qué? Si quieres que te ayude… ¡te ayudare!..-le _dijo Manny queriendo cambiar el tema regresando a lo principal-_Vamos a intentar una cosa...ven a la cama._

_-¿Para qué?- _a Frida la asustaba lo que en su mente estaba pasando en este momento… o mejor dicho lo que ella creía que pasaba en la mente de Manny

_-Tú solo hazlo- le pidió._

_-Está bien, pero no entiendo nada-_ le dijo ella refunfuñando

_-Mejor, es lo que pretendo.-_ le dijo el guiñándole un ojo y sacándole la lengua.

Manny siempre había visto a Frida como algo más, todo empezó con los cambios en la pubertad y con el tiempo se había hecho más fuerte. Él sabía que estaba mal pensar de esa manera en ella, no porque fuera pecado sino porque ella tenía novio, y más si alguna vez ese "novio" fue uno de sus grandes amigos. Pero una cosa es la moral y otra muy diferente es el deseo, y ahora estaba ella allí, pidiéndole ayuda, en su cama, y él se había propuesto enseñarle lo que ningún hombre jamás le había enseñado.

_-Vamos a ver Frida, necesito que te quedes en ropa interior.-_le dijo algo penado.

_-¿Cómo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-_ le dijo ella levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-_Frida, si cruzas esa puerta no vengas nunca más a pedirme consejo sobre esto- le decía- esta es tu única oportunidad de que los dos hablemos sobre este tema, y yo te ayude a comprender que no eres frígida sino que hay algo más_. –Manny sabia que ese movimiento era muy arriesgado, pero conocía a Frida y jamás se echaba a atrás con ningún desafío, era una luchadora y el también, solo debía jugar bien sus cartas.

_-Está bien, pero nada de jueguecitos raros ¿Me oyes?-_le ordeno Frida.

_-Señora, sí señora_-se burlaba Manny.

-es enserio, Manny…-le respondió.

_-Bueno pues ya sabes que quiero que hagas._

Y eso hizo Frida, empezó a desnudarse delante de su amigo, Manny intentaba controlar sus instintos, pero verla desnudarse de esa manera delante de él, era un sueño hecho realidad, y finalmente toda la ropa cayo menos el conjunto de ropa interior granate con puntilla.

_-Vaya –_dijo Manny tragando saliva_ –la niña Suarez a crecido._

_-Sí, eso parece… ¿Y ahora qué?- _le dijo ella tímida

_-Pues ahora quiero que vuelvas a la cama._

Y eso se dispuso a hacer ella, mientras Manny intentaba controlarse.- _quiero que cierres los ojos y me prometas que harás todo lo que yo te diga ¿Me lo prometes?_

_-So, lo prometo_.- le dijo ella en un susurro

_-También necesito que me prometas que haga lo que haga no te irás, esto es un proceso y hay que hacer varias cosas ¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Me estas asustando, Manny-_ le dijo ella otra vez con un susurro

-_tranquila, no te haré nada malo… pero tú eliges si te quedas o te vas, pero sabes que pasara si te vas… y si te quedas debes prometérmelo._

_-Pero si en algún momento quiero parar…?-_decía insegura.

_-Solo avísame-_le aseguró.

_-Entonces está bien, lo prometo._

* * *

**oooowkeeeeyy... no se q decir... sigan leyendo :) q esto aun no ha terminado.  
**


	4. empecemos

cap.4

**"empecemos"**

-_Bien vamos a hacer que te conozcas mejor_ -le decía el chico_.- pero para esto quiero que te concentres y escuches lentamente mi voz, quiero que cierres los ojos y hagas poco a poco todo lo que yo te diga, ¿lista?_

_-sí…pero…? _

_-tranquila… no perderás tu virginidad aún… solo quiero que sepas lo que se siente…_

_-Bueno vamos a empezar, quiero que empieces a acariciarte el cuerpo, con caricias lentas, por encima de tu ropa interior_-le decía nervioso- _debes empezar por los hombros y seguir hacia abajo, solo caricias, roces suaves con la yema de tus dedos._

Y eso hizo Frida, la voz de su amigo le llegaba como un sensual susurro, era como oír la tentación llamando a su puerta, y ella, hoy, la había dejado entrar, y eso hizo empezó a acariciarse con los dedos, primero suavemente un hombro, rozando el cuello, luego el otro hombro, y empezó a bajar, tocando sus pechos por encima del sujetador, los notaba pesados, más pesados que de costumbre, la piel empezó a erizarse, y continuo con el descenso, tocando su propia piel escuchando como su hermano la animaba a continuar.

_–Sigue lo haces muy bien-l_e oía decir a Manny de vez en cuando_– Solo caricias, recuérdalo_

Empezó a hacer calor justo cuando llegaba a la zona del ombligo, la sensación era muy rara. Era como un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, dejándola sin aliento, sus pezones de pronto empezaron a responder a sus propias caricias, y se pusieron duros.

_-Bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?-_le pregunto Manny con voz ronca

_-Me siento… extrañamente bien.-_ le contesto Frida con susurros.

Manny se había sentado a observar a su amiga, sus propios dedos le hormigueaban del deseo de pasar sus dedos por su cremosa piel, se veía tan suave, tan perfecta, allí en su cama, donde tantas veces la había deseado, tocándose, tal y como el desearía tocarla. Estaba duro de deseo, sus pantalones le aprisionaban y solo deseaba enterrarse en ese cuerpo que le esperaba en su cama, abierto a descubrir todo lo que le era desconocido, pero todo era cuestión de tiempo.

_-Bien Frida, eso es lo que queremos.-_le sonrió

_-¿Si?-_ le pregunto ella dudosa

_-Por supuesto, pero ahora hay que dar un paso más, quiero que te quites el sujetador._

_-Pero…_

_-¿no quieres seguir entonces?_

La voz de Manny era para Frida como un delirante veneno... Ella no podía resistirse a sus palabras por alguna razón…Y eso hizo ella, se quito el sujetador.

Manny no podía creérselo, ante él tenia esos dos hermosos pechos que pedían a gritos ser acariciados y besados.

_-¿Y ahora qué?-_ pregunto desconcertada por el silencio de su Manny.

_-¿Qué? –_ Manny estaba tan absorto con los pechos de su amiga que por un momento se había olvidado de todo.

_-Manny?… ¿Ahora qué?_

_-Sí, perdón… ehmm quiero que te acaricies los pechos_-le decía- que toda tu atención de dirija a ellos exclusivamente.

Y una vez más Frida siguió las indicaciones que su amigo le daba, estaba vez se centro en sus pechos, pasando sus dedos por todos los lados, por arriba por debajo, justo en el centro donde ambos creaban un valle perfecto, y sus pezones, al tocar esta parte sus pezones se pusieron incluso más duros, causándole un pequeño dolor, pero un dolor muy agradable, y ella quiso sentir un poco más, así que los pellizco ligeramente, y sus caderas involuntariamente se levantaron de la cama.

Manny aun no se lo podía creer, ¿Frida acababa de levantar las caderas, esperando algo más?, su pantalón cada vez le apretaba mas así que mientras ella se continuaba tocando empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón pendiente de cada movimiento de ella, era un suerte que ella mantuviese los ojos cerrados. Y justo cuando se estaba empezando a bajar los pantalones, Frida tomo su propio curso y llevo sus dedos a su boca los ensalivo y seguidamente los llevo hasta sus pezones, Manny estaba a punto de morir en ese mismo instante.

_-¿Manny?-_ le pregunto ella entre miedo y deseo

_-¿Sabes qué es eso pequeña? Se llama excitación_-le decía en voz seductora- _incluso tu misma has añadido algo que ni siquiera yo te he indicado, y ¿Sabes que viene ahora?_

-creo que sí…


	5. te ayudaré

_**no dire mas nada ok...**_

* * *

cap. 5

**"te ayudaré"**

Ella se quito lo único que faltaba y las tiro en el suelo, al igual que había hecho con el sujetador.

_-Frida, necesito que abras las piernas._

_-pe-pero… me da vergüenza…-_decía apenada

_-Creo que lo mejor ahora mismo es no pensar en nada, solo déjate llevar..¿Qué te parece?_

_-Una buena idea-_ dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

_-Entonces genial, separa las piernas-_le repitió Manny

Tras hacerlo, Manny pudo verla mejor, por fin estaba denuda frente a él, tenía muchas ganas de aprovechar el momento…

_-Bien ahora quiero que con una mano te acaricies los pechos como hasta ahora y la otra acaricie te como tú quieras.-_le dijo el chico.

Y eso se dispuso a hacer, mientras con una mano se tocaba los pechos como lo había hecho hasta ahora, con la otra tímidamente empezó a acariciarse por debajo…

_-Manny… esto es raro, estoy como húmeda._

_-Frida… eso es la excitación, ahora debes tratar de buscar eso donde te dé más placer._

_-¿ el punto G?_

_-jmjmm sí… poco a poco, paso a paso, no corras…-_la voz de Manny era un delirio para Frida… sus suaves palabras la hipnotizaban mas y mas

Y empezó a acariciarse, Manny sin poderlo evitar más, y al ver que Frida no conseguía dar con su punto de placer decidió ayudarle aun mas..

-_Manny… que… que haces_- le dijo ella entre gimoteos.

-_tranquila, te ayudaré_-le dijo.

Frida llevaba un rato tocándose, y si que había rozado un par de veces una especie de botoncito que le producía cierto agradable cosquilleo, pero al sentir la prescencia de Manny cuando suspiraba, jadeaba o gruñía y sobre todo con algunos movimientos provocadores que ella hacia decidió permitirle hacerlo…

_-pues tu eres quien me está enseñando, eres tu quien me debe ayudar, no?-_le insinuó Frida.

_-Está bien pero debes mantener tus ojos cerrados_.-le dijo el chico.

Manny se acerco más a la cama, y se sentó en ella justo al lado de Frida pero sin tocarla. Al menos de momento y cuando ya estaba en posición, acerco su mano a la entrada de su amiga, y nada más tocarla, sintió como si una especie de electricidad recorría por todo su ser. Para Manny, al besar su piel, fue el más dulce de los sabores, y empezó a tantear hasta encontrar su punto con su mano.

Frida lo sintió en ese mismo instante, cuando él le encontró el botoncito, se sentía temblar entre sus brazos, mientras él lentamente le tocaba… ella empezó a jadear, la sensación era cada vez más poderosa, los dedos de sus pies se encogían, y sus caderas llevaban el mismo ritmo que la mano de Manny.

_-Manny… más deprisa_.-le pidió Frida.

Y en ese mismo instante el mundo pareció romperse en mil pedazos para frida, un temblor empezó a sacudir su cuerpo, sus caderas se movían sin sentido, y un calor le atravesó el cuerpo, cada nervio de su piel le hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido, la mejor sensación de todas. Y mientras esa sensación se iba disolviendo, Manny seguía acariciándola.

Todo termino en nada más que besos y caricias para ello…

_-Manny, ¿Qué fue eso que sentí?-_ pregunto ella jadeante

_-Eso, ha sido tu primer placer_-le sonrió el chico.

_-Manny , mírame.-_

_-mmm?_

_-tengo algunas otras dudas sobre otros de estos temas… y…_

_-tranquila Frida, aquí estaré para escucharte cuando tu quieras_-le respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-_eso es lo que esperaba_ _que dijeras_ -le devolvió la sonrisa junto con un rostro ruborizado.

La noche terminó en complicidad… sin que nadie más supiera de lo ocurrido… y ¿para qué contarlo? Ese momento era de ellos…solo… para ellos.

* * *

**_yyy... fIN! q? ls gustó, no les gustó? diganme ok.. dejen un rw o un pm ok... :D _**

**_esta fue mi 1a histori de el tigre... (M) ojala les haya gustado :)._**


End file.
